


The Mage and His Adviser

by FendersWolfMage



Series: Prince Anders and Servant Fenris [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fantasy, M/M, Prince Anders, Rape/Non-con Elements, Servant Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: Prince Anders takes a trip out to the market but finds himself running into trouble with a group of thugs. When a stranger cuts in, he finds himself curious of the man. Though as things would go, the man shows a hatred towards him for what he is.When the man shows up in his life again, how will things change?





	1. How the Mage met his Adviser

 

 

          Honeyed eyes scanned the crowd, beneath a black cloak and blonde hair. Afternoon lesson had dragged on causing Anders to wish his tutor away. Since he was young, he'd been taught about his heritage and the rules. Prim and proper, polite, and yet still in command. At a young age, he'd even been reminded why his secret was bad.

 

A child born with magic had no place on the throne. It was something his tutor had drilled into his head today, after he'd accidentally slipped up with lighting a candle with his fingers. Which is why he now found himself wondering the village, away from the oppression that existed.

 

The sounds of happiness filled the air here. Children ran and screamed, laughter echoing around them. Just once, Anders wished that could be his life instead. It was just another dream though, something that couldn't be reality for him. With how strict rules were within this kingdom, he wouldn't really have a freedom, even as a normal citizen. Townsfolk weren't allowed to use magic, only those employed within the palace could freely use it, assuming it had a purpose.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Anders had barely paid attention, as something hard collided with him. Muttering an apology, Anders was about to continue, when he realized the absence of his coin purse. Turning, he saw a larger man running off in a different direction. “Hey!” Anders shouted, before darting after the man.

 

Wisps of white hair and green eyes intercepted his path. “Move” Anders demanded. The man's lips curled up in disdain. The blonde regretted his demand, as he noticed the rather large sword upon the man... err elf, now that he got a closer look. A glare crossed the elf's face. “Do not make demands of me” the elf snarled. Anders glared back, before skirting around him and took off again.

 

Warning bells should have gone off, as they turned off into an alleyway. The prince slowed a bit, turning around to take things in. A little way a head, a group of 4 men stood, as though preparing for his approach. “Well looket 'ere, 'e followed you” one of the scruffy men said. Another slowly slipped out a blade, getting ready to pounce. Anders considered backing away slowly, after all, he was the prince. A bit of coin to... charity, wouldn't do him any harm.

 

That was until the man he'd run into before entered behind him. With no where to go, Anders was close to folding in on himself. He hadn't considered any of this happening, when he'd snuck off from the palace this morning. “Give back his money” the elf's voice resonated around him. If Anders was being honest with himself, the way it slid, silky smooth and oh so intoxicating from his mouth. Anders just wanted to hear it repeatedly.

 

Shaking himself mentally, now was not the time to be wondering about the stranger with him. One of the men before them chuckled. “An what you gonna do if we don't?” the same man asked. The white-haired man walked casually towards 4 of them, as though they weren't holding weapons or criminals. That began the wonder of if the elf was completely crazy.

 

Anders could only watch in horror, holding his breathe as one of the men thrust a knife towards the elf's middle. The elf was quicker though, as his hand shot out. The prince's eyes widened, as a hand pushed into the man's chest. It was almost as though the elf's arm was there and then it wasn't. Though, it still was, but he glowed. Anders couldn't make sense of what he was seeing, it didn't make sense.

 

Stumbling back, Anders was about to run, as a blood curdling scream filled the air. His fingers twitched, as he fought not to heal, not to fix things. That was when all hell broke loose. “‘E killed him! Get 'em” the leader yelled. The elf lunged forward and the other men did the same. Anders could have stood there and watched, after all, it wasn't becoming of a prince to put himself into a fight. Yet, this man was the one fighting for him. So, he couldn’t simply walk away.

 

Pushing away thought, Anders brought lighting to his fingers. Sending a spell towards one man, Anders hated as the scream ripped through his throat. He didn't like using his magic to harm people, never used it for that. What was worse, was the glare the elf sent towards him. The way his marks lit, as his body moved, Anders had to wonder if maybe he secretly had magic as well.

 

As the fight wound down, the elf approached Anders with a coin purse in hand. “You're a mage” the elf snarled, quickly jerking his hand away, as their fingers brushed in the exchange. Anders eyes widened, taking a step back. “Are you not... I mean, those markings... they just kind of-”. Anders was cut off by a growl from the elf. “THIS was done by a mage, carved into my flesh and then I was treated like a pet. Mages deserve to be kept away, they shouldn't be allowed the freedom of normal men... keep your filthy magic away from me” the elf snarled.

 

Anders was taken back by the words of the man before him. Brushing back the hood of his cloak, Anders narrowed his eyes. “I don't even know you. I would have said thank you, but you're simply an ass” Anders hissed back in anger. Turning away, Anders huffed. Digging into the coin purse, he tossed a few gold pieces towards the elf. “Thank you” he muttered angrily, before storming off.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Weeks had passed since Anders had left the palace on his own. He'd not left since and for that he was glad. There was a one in a hundred chance he'd run into that elf again, but Anders didn't want to chance it. The disgust in the man's face continuously ran through Anders mind. It was expected though, mages were regarded with such hatred, such distaste.

 

“Your highness” he voice broke through his wondering mind. “ If you are not going to focus on your lessons, I will have to speak with the Queen again. I will not have my lessons ignored” Karl scolded. Anders turned eyes towards him, offering a gentle smiled. “I'm sorry, I'm listening” Anders told him, quickly. Karl chuckled. “I understand these lessons are not the highlight of your day, your highness. Though the quicker we finish, the faster you can be on your way” the man insisted.

 

Anders stood up from his chair, sauntering over to place himself in Karl's lap, a playful smirk crossing his lips. Karl looked up with slight uncertainty. “Your highness” he warned. “Nobody's here but us” Anders murmured, turning himself to straddle Karl's lap. Leaning down, their lips locked in a gentle kiss at first.

 

Anders deepened it, rocking his hips forward, as Karl's arms wrapped around his waist. Small whimpers left the blonde prince, a sound of disappointment escaping him, when Karl pulled away. “We can't... Anders, I've discussed this with you... I've worked here since I was a boy.. Losing my position now” Karl said solemnly.

 

Anders bowed his head forward, placing his forehead against Karl's. A tight feeling pulled at his chest and Anders felt the threaten of tears. Instead, he pulled himself out of Karl's lap. “Would you ever... if I wasn't a prince I mean.. could we...” Anders trailed off, unable to finish what he was going to say. “I think our lessons are over today, your highness” Karl answered. Anders nodded, before all but fleeing out of the room.

 

Reaching to open the door of his bedroom, Anders was stopped by a servant approaching. “Prince Anders, the King has need of you” the servant said in a haste. The blonde sighed, blowing a stray lock of hair out of his face. “ Of course” Anders muttered. The woman looked taken back for a moment. “I know it is not my place to pry, your highness, but is something the matter?” she questioned hesitantly. Anders shook his head. “No, I'll be right there” he said. The woman bowed and turned away from him.

 

Silence reached the prince's ears, as he walked towards his father's office. Hopefully that meant it would be a quick chat, something that Anders could easily escape from. Though, those hopes rushed out, along with the air in his lungs, when he pushed open the door. White hair came into view, something Anders was only vaguely familiar with.

 

_“ **Mages deserve to be kept away, they shouldn't be allowed the freedom of normal men... Keep your filthy magic away from me”**_ **.** The words echoed through Anders mind. The king stood, the elf following suit. Both sets of eyes locked on him. One happy and welcoming. The other emerald eyes cold and hostile.

 

“Anders, I hope you weren't to busy with your studies?” The king enquired, as the white haired elf narrowed his eyes at Anders. Anders ignored him, keeping himself professional. Stepping further into the office, Anders shut the door behind him. Nervousness fluttered through him, hands shaking slightly. He was normally confident, but the elf was making him worry.

 

“No. Karl and I finished early” was Anders answer. Though he was kind of glad Karl had objected. There would have been no way to explain that position to a servant. Anders clasped his hands behind him, pushing those thoughts aside. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about Karl after all.

 

“ Good to hear. I've been meaning to introduce you to your new adviser and bodyguard” the king said. Anders eyes widened, as he looked to the man. “Anders, this is Fenris. Fenris, this is my son, Anders” the king continued. Anders extended his hand towards Fenris. “A pleasure to meet you” Anders offered politely. Fenris growled.

 

“We have met, Mage” Fenris hissed. The king's smile left his face. Anders froze at his father's scolding stare. “You've used magic?” his father all but yelled. Anders cringed back, drawing in a deep breathe. The answer to that would be yes, he had. Yet, he knew his father wouldn't take to that lightly. Anders looked off to the side, collecting his thoughts for a moment.

 

His father seemed to calm down after a moment off pacing. “My son is in fact a mage, but then you should understand how important your position as his adviser and bodyguard is. Mages aren't regarded with the highest opinions. It is best that nobody learns of his magic. I need to be assured you will not let word slip” the king all but demanded. Fenris didn't look to pleased with this matter. Anders honestly didn't know how to react to it.


	2. Chilled and Hateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Fenris get stranded in a blizzard.

 

                         

                 The rest of the meeting went as well as Anders had figured it would. Fenris had vigorously urged the King to see reason. He had even told the King Anders would be better locked away with in a circle. Somehow, the King had persuaded Fenris to take the job anyhow. Fenris agreed with it, on the terms that he would be keeping a watchful eye on the mage. Which of course, had lead them here.

 

Anders shivered, blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. “Andraste's Knickers. Who's bright idea was it to travel during a snow storm?” Anders complained as a cold wind blew against the tent flaps. Pulling the blanket tighter, he turned pleading eyes towards Fenris.

 

An annoyed look crossed the elf's face. “Mage, if you whine one more time about the cold, I will shove you out of this tent” Fenris warned. The blonde had no doubt Fenris would do exactly that. So instead he brought up an earlier argument. “If you would allow me to use ma-” Anders began.

 

“No” was the simple reply.

 

“But just a lit-” Anders started again.

 

“No”.

 

The prince huffed, tucking his chin under the blanket. It was clearly going to be a long night, with the broody elf here. At the moment, he would have even been happy to be stuck with his father. However, with having been separated from everyone else, Fenris was his only option for companionship, besides the wagoner.

 

Some hours later, Anders still hadn't managed an ounce of warmth. The idea swirling around in his head seemed like a bad one, but he was almost hesitant to voice it. It definitely would make or break the deal of them dying out in the snow.

 

Green eyes met his, as he scanned Fenris' face. The elf was clearly cold as well. “Fenris” Anders began. The elf cocked an eyebrow, to which the prince assumed was a go ahead. “I heard something once or I may have read it really” Anders started.

 

“ Get to the point, mage. If the word magic slips out once though, I'm ignoring you” Fenris told him. Anders narrowed his eyes at that. Why did Fenris feel the need to make him out like some criminal? Anders had some knowledge on Fenris' background, but it didn't give him the right to be rude about it. Anders pushed the thought out of his head, crossing his arms around himself.

 

“If we strip down, we can share body heat... Skin to skin contact is said to help with rewarming” Anders informed. Fenris quickly shook his head at that, to which Anders huffed. Of course the man was going to be bloody stubborn with this. “Look, you're my bodyguard right? At least let me do something to keep myself warm. If I die out there, the kingdom looses an heir. You'll be at fault for it” Anders told him. It wasn't as simple as that, Fenris would likely be hanged for it, unless he to died out here in the cold.

 

Green eyes widened at that, before they narrowed in distrust. Instead of speaking, he stood, removing his armour. It was Anders turn for his eyes to widen. He hadn't suspected the elf would actually do it, but it was a relief all the same. Anders hurried to strip out of his own cold clothing, slipping into the covers. He forced his eyes away, trying not to look as bare skin was revealed. If he was being honest, Fenris was rather attractive. The lyrium lines trailing and swirling down all his body were beautiful, against the tanned skin.

 

Fenris didn't say a word, as he shrugged into the covers beside the blonde prince. Anders looked at him curiously, as Fenris kept some distance between them. “You can't be serious” Anders scoffed. The man was truly ridiculous and Anders couldn't understand him. Attractive as he was, the attitude pushed aside any want Anders could of had.

 

The white haired elf huffed. “I've not touch or been near anyone in a long time... If I were to wish to touch someone, it would not be a mage” Fenris clarified, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Anders simply couldn't believe him. Being cold suddenly didn't seem all that bad.

 

They sat in silence after that, Anders left within his own thoughts. Why couldn't Karl have been the one out here with him? At least then he'd have preferable means to keeping warm. Fenris' personality was just a ball of cold hate and fury. Cold hate and fury that, in a different situation could be rather nice. After all, Fenris had skills as a warrior, that required strength, strength that Anders wouldn't mind pinning him to a wall.

 

Anders wondered if Fenris was just as passionate in bed, as he was about his hatred for mages. The reminder that the man hated mages, put a quick stop to those thoughts. Anders didn't have a chance in all of Thedas for this man to like him, let alone sleep with him.

 

A weight upon Anders shoulder, had him turning his head towards the broody elf. He was surprised to find Fenris had fallen asleep, head resting awkwardly upon him. If Anders was being honest with himself, it was a rather adorable sight. It was as if all the tension had left from the man's body. Though even as he slept, Anders could still feel the shivers wracking throughout the man's body.

 

Since he was asleep, a little magic couldn't do to much harm, right? Anders brought a spell to his hands, a little bit of heat to warm them both. As he reached for the man beside him, light lit up the inside of the tent. Before Anders mind could register what was happening, before he was pinned underneath a heavy weight.

 

Swallowing hard, honeyed eyes meeting green emeralds. Anders closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to get air into his lungs. Fenris' eyes still bore deeply into him, as he opened his eyes again. “Fen-ris” Anders breathed out, trying to push up against him. Fenris didn't seem to pay attention, as he pressed down harder.

 

Despite the position, Anders became aware of the fact they were still very much naked.  ** _'Not now'_**  he scolded himself, as his cock took interest. ** _‘Good to know you find this kinky, Anders'_**. The blonde could use this position to his advantage, however. Leaning himself up, awkwardly, Anders pressed his lips firmly against Fenris'.

 

The elf drew back, as though the blonde had lit a fire. His eyes narrowed, as Anders watched him, hoping he hadn't just made a mistake. Fenris sat their for a moment, eyes never leaving Anders. The blonde braced himself for whatever would happen next. “Did you... kiss me?” Fenris hissed out, anger firmly in his voice.

 

Anders certainly hadn't been expecting that. “Well, I mean... You didn't leave me with many other options. A knee to your crotch could have been more acceptable, I suppose” the blonde said, with a shrug of his shoulders. Anders would have been wrong, if he guessed the elf couldn't have snarled any more, then he already was. It was like watching an angry cat. Expect Anders liked cats.

 

“Stay on that side of the tent” Fenris murmured quietly, before taking to a far corner. The blonde raised an eyebrow. It hadn't gotten warmer in here and certainly the elf would freeze. Reaching for his pack, Anders dug out a rather ragged looking blanket. It seemed silly to still carry it around with him, but it'd be a gift and Anders hadn't ever gotten rid of it.

 

Tossing it towards Fenris, Anders wrapped his tighter around himself. “Hopefully they find us soon” Anders mumbled, curling up on himself. Closing his eyes, Anders ignored the elf. Shivering slightly, he fought the urge to light his hands up again. It wasn't worth pissing off his bodyguard a second time, after all.


	3. Spilled Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Anders get up to things in the library.

 

 

                                     The snow storm had eventually let up. When they'd been found, neither had spoken a word to each other. Anders hadn't cared much for conversation anyhow. The grumpy elf wasn't much for companionship. Anders was more then happy to return home from that ridiculous ball. Returning to his lessons was a welcome get away from having Fenris beside him.

He silently watched the courtyard below, as Karl went over the lesson with him. The blonde prince did his best to pay attention, but his eyes were locked on white hair down below, as the man trained with the soldiers. A sigh escaped the blonde, as his hand rested a top his fist.

Anders noticed the room was suddenly silent, his gaze darting over to where Karl stood, arms crossed over the man's chest. Anders gave him a cheeky grin, tilting his head. “I was paying attention this time, honestly” Anders insisted. Karl strode over to him, leaning down upon the desk.

“What was the lesson about?” Karl questioned him, lowering his voice slightly. A shiver ran through Anders body. Maker preserve him, but the things this man did to him. A hand trailed to reach out and stroke through blonde locks, blue eyes starring at him questioningly.

“Oh, you're.. you want an answer... Umm... How sexy your voice is?” Anders teased. Karl gave his hair a gentle tug, Anders hand following it. Instead of leaning in for the kiss Anders was hoping for, Karl took a step back, walking away from. Anders frowned and stood up quickly, grabbing the back of Karl's robes.

The man turned around, pushing Anders back against the book shelf. Lips locked, as hands came to rest on the blonde's hips. Soft whimpers and moans escaped him. A hand snaked to the front, cupping him through his trousers. Anders cock quick took interest, the press of Karl against him felt like perfection.

They rocked against each other, the friction not enough, with clothes in between them. Anders hands darted down to work open Karl's belt. Pushing aside his underclothes, Anders hummed against Karl's mouth, at the feel of his hand around warm, solid flesh. Giving an experiment stroke, Anders smiled triumphantly, as Karl rocked into his grasp.

Breaking from the kiss, they breathed heavily, foreheads resting against each other. A sigh of relief escaped Anders, as Karl managed to free his cock as well. “We have to make this quick” Karl warned, as sparks came to his fingers. A broken moan escaped Anders, cut off by a hand clasping over his mouth. “Hush, love” Karl murmured. Anders licked his hand, before suckling the fingers into his mouth.

Moaning around them, he stroked Karl firmly, his own hand brushing against Karl's as they stroked each other to completion. Anders attempted to do the same trick Karl had done, the sparks a little lighter. It drew a ragged gasp from the older man before him. Anders was close, just a little more.

Karl released his fingers from Anders mouth, leaning back into capture them with his own. Biting down lightly, both moaned. Anders rocked himself a little quicker, holding back the sounds he wished he could make. As his orgasm roared up on him, Karl took the chance to throw a little more electricity at him.

Anders barely held back the cry that escape him, as his orgasm over took him. Lost in his bliss, he barely heard the library door slam open.

“Prince Anders” the voice called.

Both men froze, eyes not daring to dart towards the door. Both hastily tried to right there clothes, a blush settling firmly upon Anders cheeks. Anders didn't look towards Fenris, but he could already imagine the disgusted look upon the elf's face. The blonde wanted to run, but at the same time, he wanted to defend himself. What did it matter that he did these things with a man? Let alone his instructor?

“I-um... uh” Fenris stuttered out instead. Anders looked up to see the elf blushing furiously. That certainly hadn't been the reaction he was expecting. Karl cleared his throat, a look of defeat upon his face. Anders placed a reassuring hand upon his shoulder, before looking towards Fenris.

“Can you wait outside a moment?” Anders asked Fenris quietly. Fenris simply nodded, before shutting the door behind him.

Anders turned his attention back to Karl. Leaning up, Anders placed a kiss upon Karl's lips. When the man didn't return the kiss, Anders pulled back to search his eyes. “Karl?” Anders murmured softly, trying to hide the hurt from his voice.

“I told you, this can't be happening, Anders... It's to risky out in the open like this” Karl replied softly. Anders drew in a shaky breathe. He should have known better. Had known better. Yet, Karl was the one to make the advance this time. Why couldn't love be more simple? Anders wanted, Karl wanted. Shouldn't that have been the end of it?

“Karl... I love you.. We don't have to do this out in the open, my room is-”Anders began, but Karl raised a finger to his lips.

“We can't. I can't love you. Not only am I older, but we're both mages, if someone found out... It would be more then a simple job loss” Karl explained, for what Anders felt was the millionth time. Karl leaned in, placing his lips softly against Anders. “ I'm sorry” he said, before turning his back on Anders.

Anders held back from reaching out this time, held back from calling the man to him. Wrapping his arms around himself, he fought for the composure he was used to. It could comfort him, keep him from falling apart. Eyes looking at his feet, the only sign he had that Karl had left, was the sound of the door closing.

Even as he tried to compose himself, the blonde felt a few tears slip free. Wiping them on his sleeve, he squared his shoulders and moved towards the door. His body was on autopilot, as he yanked it open. Fenris stood across the hall, a nonchalant look to him. Neither said a word, as they walked down the hall. No words would come to the blonde's mouth. He could offer an apology, he supposed. Though Fenris should be the one offering him an apology. Hearing a sigh, Anders looked towards Fenris. “Do you have a problem?” Anders snapped, before he could think about the words.

Fenris blinked at him a moment, before shrugging his shoulders. “I... feel I should apologize... You two seemed rather.. distraught after I...” Fenris trailed off, leaving the sentence hang before him. Anders narrowed his eyes, feeling the need to lash out at someone, anyone. Yet he reeled himself in, turning his gaze towards the corridor.

“What you walked in on, you can never tell anyone.. Do you understand?” Anders warned. Anders knew Fenris didn't take well to threats, but he need him to understand the severity. If word got out, Anders could only imagine how much worse his heart would feel. Fenris' eyes narrowed at the words, but then the elf nodded.

“I understand”.


	4. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders gains a new instructor. He finds comfort in the least expected place.

The next few days brought about a lack of Karl, Anders lessons had been cancelled and left him without a teacher. The prince had been surprised to learn that a new teacher had apparently been assigned to him. His heart sank into his stomach, turning in an uncomfortable knot, as he entered the room. Starring at the instructor, Anders felt the need to flee.

He remembered this man from childhood. The man was of course balding now, but still very much bearded. Otto Alrik, if Anders tried his hardest to recall. “Sit” Alrik demanded, as Anders stood frozen at the door. Dragging his feet across the floor, the prince sat down stiffly into his chair. Alrik crossed his arms across his chest, a disapproving look upon his face. “Wipe away that frown, it's not very princely of you. Sit up straight and faced towards me. I expect your full attention” the instructor commanded.

Reluctantly, the prince did as he was told, trying hard to keep his eyes towards him. Alrik was intimidating and Anders felt rather out of place. Where was Karl? Was he ill? Anders pushed the thoughts aside, as he jumped at a ruler coming down upon his hand. Pulling his stinging hand back, he rubbed across it. If Karl was here, Anders could have healed it. Though all the same, it wouldn't have happened with Karl. He would never strike Anders. Narrowing his honeyed eyes, the blonde focused on the task before him.

When the lesson had finished, Anders didn't figure he could get away quick enough. Alrik was rather strict, in more ways then he could count. Though maybe if he started counting the ruler marks upon his hands, he figured he could make an estimated guess. If he so much as looked away for a second or asked the wrong questions, the ruler had come down.

Making his way through the halls, Anders veered in a different direction then he should have. Anders knew he had sword practise with Fenris currently, but he simply wasn't in the mood. His heart felt to heavy and Alrik had certainly made things seem a lot worse.

Finding himself in front of Karl's door, Anders was hesitant to knock. What if Karl simply sent him away? Anders wasn't certain he could handle the reject at the moment. Yet, he'd never know, if he didn't. Fighting past it, he raised his hand to the door, knocking firmly. Waiting a moment, Anders shoulders slumped when no answer came. However, he doubted Karl would know it was him.

Against his better judgement, Anders turned the door knob, pushing open the door. He was greeted by an empty room, Karl's belongings no longer covered the dresser by the window. A single envelope sat upon the desk close to the door. Anders drew in a shaky breathe, before picking it up.

Inspecting the envelope, his heart clenched to see it was addressed to him. Slipping it open, he pulled out the parchment inside. His eyes scanned over the page, tears slipping down his face.

My Dearest Anders,  
I've enjoyed my time with you, teaching you and watching you grow. You've become an amazing man and I await the day you rule the kingdom. Someday, mages like us will be free. We won't be held down by invisible chains, binding us by some unspoken law.  
When that day comes, we'll have the right to love, just as any other man or woman. Yet, even so, you are royalty and I was simply your instructor. Our love couldn't flourish, the way you wished it too. I would have given anything to steal you away, but I couldn't make you lose everything. You're safe, with a title. Without, you're a mage, just as I am.  
Know that it pains me to write this, that I wish to kiss you one last time. With this undeniable want in mind, I have resigned from my position. This will be the last we will hear of each other. Forgive me.  
I love you,  
Karl.

Anders sank to his knees, hands shaking as he clenched the paper to his chest. He was gone. There was nothing in this letter to tell Anders how to find him. Tears spilled down his cheeks, even as he tried to stop them. Curling in on himself, he stayed there for what couldn't have been more then a few minutes. Deep breathes filled his lungs. The blonde couldn't understand why he was like this. So what if he'd left? They all left, didn't they?

Anders knew that was unfair. Karl loved him, had loved him. There was no doubt he still loved him. Anders couldn't decide if this more for Karl's own benefit or his though? He knew deep down that Karl wasn't selfish like that. Everything he did was for Anders benefit. To much was at risk for both of them with this. Hatred still filled him, he felt bitter and out of control.

Anders jolted, as a hand came down upon his shoulder. “Mage” the deep voice called to him. Anders froze, trying to stop himself from crying. 'Great, just what I need' he thought to himself. Fenris crouched down beside him, hand stroking lightly upon his shoulder. It was odd and Anders wasn't certain how to react. Lately, Fenris had become more reasonable, easier to approach. It was as though the man felt pity for him. Anders hated the pity, but the comfort it brought him right now, the comfort of someone there in that moment held him back from pushing Fenris away.

The prince somehow found his ground, a few tears continued to spill from his eyes. Sitting up, Anders wiped his face upon his sleeve. “He's gone. Just like everyone leaves” the blonde muttered weakly. Sniffling, Anders averted his eyes from the concern within that emerald gaze. Yanked into an embrace, Anders leaned into the warmth. Fenris stroked his hair, as one would to soothe a child.

“I won't leave you” Fenris murmured, dragging the blonde into his lap.


	5. Maker, Save me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders works through the pain Karl has left. Alrik snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned, this chapter may hold triggering content. It is not entirely important to the story it's self.. Though does progress it further. It is fine to skip.

Week one without Karl, had been spent locked away in his room. No matter how many servants knocked, no matter who was sent, Anders refused to leave. His heart had ached and the thought of being around people set the prince on edge. He knew he had duties to attend, but it held no appeal. So what if the kingdom fell apart without him? He was falling apart because of the kingdom. It seemed only fair.

Week two, Anders had managed to pull himself together, if only slightly. Not ready to return to his lessons though, Anders spent most of his time with Fenris as company. So long as the words magic never slipped past his mouth, Fenris wasn't to quick to leave. Admittedly, the prince enjoyed the companionship he found with the elf. Sometimes, they even enjoyed meals together, talking about nothing in particular. Fenris didn't seem to keen on opening up on his own life. If it went in that direction, he automatically changed the conversation.

Week three, had the blonde prince starring absent-minded out the library window. Even as he tried to focus, nothing could keep his mind from wondering on Karl's disappearance. Where could he have gone? Anders had hoped that within the three weeks, Karl may have returned. Would the man be getting on well without him.

SMACK!

Anders hissed, drawing both his hands back, as his gaze trailed up to Alrik. “You royal brats are so entitled. You think you have more rights then other people. I think it's time you learned otherwise” Alrik taunted, approaching close to the blonde around the table.

Anders scrabbled back, knocking his chair down. Eyes wide, he raised his hands. “I'm not entitled. In fact, I have less freedom then you” Anders shot back, narrowing his eyes. The words escaped his mouth before he could take them back. Alrik was on him quicker then he could bring a spell to his hands.

A fist twisted into his blonde locks, shaking lose the tie within his hair. Anders was brought to his knees, with a move of Alrik's wrist. “Look, you even kneel like everyone else. Do you feel weaker, bowed before me as the common folk do before you?” Alrik asked, a triumphant smile upon his face. Anders held perfectly still. Using magic could ruin everything, could put him in a worse position then he was.

'Just go along with it, Anders. It'll be okay' Anders told himself, as he dragged in a rough breathe through his lungs. Keeping his mouth shut, he starred down at the floor. Alrik yanked hard. “Look at me” Alrik demanded. Anders drew his gaze up to Alrik, fighting against looking away again. “I wonder how well you take dick” Alrik purred, letting go of Anders hair. The man instead dragged a finger along the blonde's slightly stubbed jaw, with a look that sent chills down Anders spine. Not in the good way.

“That mage must have had some reason for dallying with you. Risking his position and his life. It's good that he got out. It would really.. suck if the king got word about such a thing” Alrik threatened. Anders narrowed his eyes, a fierce glare settling in place. The blonde spat towards Alrik, earning himself a hard slap to the face. Alrik the shoved the prince's towards his crotch. “I'll make a deal. Service me and I may keep your little... secret”.

Anders swallowed hard, vile rising in his throat at the idea. A shaky sound escaped his throat, as he fought against it. Reaching up, his hands shaking more, he unbuckled the belt holding up Alrik's trousers. Closing his eyes, he worked like a machine. Opening his eyes back up, Anders watched as Alrik's cock sprung free.

It was only semi-hard and the prince imagined it wouldn't get harder then it was. Maker, he hoped his still got hard long into his old again. Assuming he'd want to touch anyone's cock after this. Reaching forward, he gave it an experimental stroke, before leaning forward. 'Maker, save me!' he thought, as his tongue flicked across the head. Seeming like his prayers were answered, the library door slammed open.

“Mage!”. The shout had him reeling back, just as Alrik was slammed back into a wall. Fenris' hand wrapped tightly around the man's neck. Anders watched as fury ran through the elf's body. His hand tightened around Alrik's neck. “How. Dare. You” Fenris growled out, as the man scrabbled and gripped at Fenris' hand.

“I-wasn't-” Alrik gasped out, trying to breath. The elf's eyes narrowed, hatred clear within them. Anders was certain Fenris could kill him, simply with a flicker of his hand. The bald man's face began to turn colors and Anders pulled himself up from the floor. Walking towards Fenris, Anders put an arm on his shoulder. As much as he wished to see the man suffer, he certainly wouldn't allow blood to be upon Fenris' hands for this.

“Let him go” Anders told Fenris softly. It wasn't a command, Anders wouldn't command. All the same, he was grateful, when Fenris let the man slip to the ground. Alrik scrambled, pulling up his pants as he escaped from the elf's wrath. Fenris turned concerned eyes on Anders, searching him over in a haste.

“Did he hurt you? Do you need a doctor?” Fenris asked in a worried, frantic tone. His hands travelled over Anders, checking for anything out of place. Lyrium lined hands grasped Anders, pulling them up. “He did hurt you” Fenris growled, looking at the raised red lines upon the mage's hands. Fenris stroked a thumb over them, before placing a kiss upon the top of each.

Anders took a step back, blinking at the elf. It was so out of place, even after Fenris had all but picked him up from Karl's for a month ago. They'd had limited contact, keeping a fair distance between them. This wasn't how someone who hated mages should be. In fact, Anders still wasn't certain on the man in front of him. “Fenris-” Anders began. He needed to know.

But, when emerald eyes looked up at him, a quiet question within them, something else slipped out. “I'm a healer. I could heal it myself” Anders said, raising his fingers with a blue glow around them. The elf's worry slowly slipped from his face. Fenris stepped forward, but Anders took another step back. Hurt flashed across his face.

“I need to report this. I can't leave you alone though.. Do you.. can I?” Fenris seemed to struggle getting the words out, stumbling over them as he spoke. Anders knew the man before him was confident in his ways. To watch him fumble was a rather interesting sight.

“Shall we?” Anders asked, hesitantly holding out his hand. Fenris nodded, taking it into his own.

“Let me protect you”.


	6. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the Fenders... somewhat begin

 

 

                               Wet blonde locks flowed down to the prince's shoulders, as he wrapped a towel around his waist. How he wished to let the day float by, but the king had requested a dinner with his betrothed. Despite his every protest, they went unheard. Anders had even gone as far as storming out of the room. Women interested him, certainly. However, Elissa Cousland was more of a friend after all these years. He didn't hold any desire for her. Not in the sexual, romantic sense.

 

Fenris leaned against the armoire, as Anders entered the room. It seemed to be a common occurrence the last few days, for Fenris to be within wherever Anders was. He rarely even slept alone, Fenris having taken a claim to the plush couch closer to the door. Emerald eyes trailed Anders frame, before they darted to look else where. “Your father wishes you to make way to the tea room, when ever is possibly. Preferably sooner, he said” Fenris informed him.

 

The blonde nodded, stepping forward to the armoire. “Did he give instructions on what I'm to wear or will that choice be mine?” Anders questioned, pulling open the doors to look over the contents inside.

 

“I believe the choice is yours, mage. So what is this dinner anyway?” Fenris questioned curiously.

 

Anders pondered for a moment, then smiled. “Being born into royalty, you already have someone picked out for you by the age of 5 or 6. Elissa Cousland is from a noble family. Our family would benefit greatly from the extra power behind us. Everything is mostly political... Feelings are... well, they don't quite matter. This is simply to court her, make her like me, I guess” Anders attempted to explain. Not that Anders needed to court her. It was clear the woman was smitten with him. That certainly made it slightly easier on Anders, even if he didn't return them.

 

Fenris frowned, shaking his head. “I never realized how many choice are not.. yours” he spoke solemnly. Anders raised an eyebrow, before his gaze softened towards Fenris. This man had been hurt, but Anders didn't know much about him. Yet, even so, Fenris had more then once seen him fall apart now.

 

“You've never told me of your past.. Or not a lot anyhow.. When we first met-” Anders began, but Fenris raised his hand.

 

“Mage, there are things I'm not ready to speak of yet. Patience, please?” Fenris pleaded. Anders nodded, but then tilted his head. He'd only now noticed Fenris no longer said mage with his usual venom. When had it stopped? Was it when Karl left or had it been before then? The blonde couldn't recall, but something rolled within him.

 

Bringing his attention back to the wardrobe, he focused on finding clothes, in an attempt to ignore the butterflies within his stomach. Carding through it, he huffed to himself. Rocking back on his heels, he peered back to Fenris. “Pick me out something. I suck with this” Anders told him. Fenris walked forward, nudging the mage out of the way.

 

Anders felt the brush of Fenris' suit against his bare skin. It send spark through out his body. Was he truly so touch starved, that his clothed adviser and bodyguard had him desiring to be taken? Certainly Anders was just being ridiculous. **'Down boy'**  he told himself. A hard on with just a towel certainly would have made things plenty more awkward. Especially when Fenris moved back, pulling out a black suit, lined in gold.

 

“This will hopefully suf-” Fenris began, but before Anders could think about it, he was locking lips with Fenris. A surprised sound escaped the elf. Fenris stood frozen in place. Anders was almost ready to pull back, when Fenris began responding to the kiss. It wasn't sweet or gentle, it was fevered and desperate. The prince wanted, maker, did he want.

 

Being pushed back, Anders tried to surge forward again. The elf effectively held him back however. “Anders” Fenris murmured, emerald eyes searching his own. “We can not. You can not”. It was the same lines Anders had heard before. Why did he do this to himself? What if Fenris didn't even like him in that way.

 

Stepping back, Anders took the suit from Fenris' grasp. “Out” Anders commanded, turning a glare towards the elf. Fenris' eyes widened at the command, before they narrowed. Instead of arguing, the elf simply left. The blonde had expected him to argue, to fight against the command. It was what Fenris did. Somehow, it hurt to watch him walk away. Anders wanted to call him back, apologize.

 

Turning back to his suit, Anders ignored that want. He had work to do. Emotions had ruled to much of his pasted weeks and now wasn't the time to give into them.


	7. A Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders has lunch with Lady Cousland, before dinner.

 

 

                                               The prince walked alone in silence towards the tea room. Adjusting the golden tassels upon his jacket, he brushed loose locks of hair from his face. What could his father possibly require, that he was needed in the tea room before dinner? Anders couldn't imagine he'd done something wrong at this point. Though may he'd slipped up somewhere.

 

A servant opened the door at Anders approach. Elissa sat at the table, dressed in a wine coloured dress, tea cup brought to her mouth. Her hair was curled upon her head and make up done to bring out her features. Anders found that it was a rather appealing look to the woman. She was the picture of beauty and any guy would be lucky to have her. Just not him of course.

 

Approaching the table, he gave a slight bow. “Lady Cousland” he said politely.

 

“Prince Anders” she greeted back, a slight smile gracing her features. A servant pulled out a chair, Anders moving to take a seat. His tea was poured for him, to which he put in three sugars immediately. Elissa giggled. “You're ridiculous you know. Sometimes I wonder if you have tea with your sugar” she joked.

 

Anders smiled. “It still isn't quite sweet enough to compare with you, my lady” he charmed. It was easy to let it flow. A mask was easily donned on. His own feelings were a different story. They were complicated and jumbled. A blush coated her cheeks at the compliment.

 

“Flattery will get you everywhere” Elissa teased, as she took another sip of tea. A tray of assorted goodies was placed down in front of them, Anders reached for a brown butter oatmeal cookie. Taking a bit, he hummed at the taste. The chief was more then aware that he had few favourites. Though this definitely was almost his favourite, among a few others. Elissa watched as he ate, to which Anders raised a brow.

 

“Is there something on my face?” Anders questioned, giving a cheeky grin. Elissa blushed, reached out with a thumb, she swiped the corner of his mouth. Anders grasped her wrist, flicking his tongue across her thumb seductively. Elissa gasped, her free hand covering her mouth. Anders smirked, a chuckle escaping him.

 

A servant cleared their throat, gaining Anders attention. “If we've everything we need, could you please leave. I wish to discuss something with Lady Cousland in private” Anders decided, turning a look to the two servant in the room. Both bowed their heads, exiting the room.

 

Once the door was closed, Anders beckoned a finger to the woman before him. Like a puppet upon strings, she slid into Anders lap. “Are we being naughty? We're being naughty, aren't we?” She questioned, lowering her voice. Anders simply smirked, pulling her face down to his. Brushing his lips against hers, Anders kissed her cheek.

 

“We're having a discussion, Lady Cousland. Why ever would you suspect we're being naughty?” Anders feigned innocence, trailing a hand up to her waist. Elissa leaned into him, a sly smile answering him. Shaking her head, she placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. Running a hand up to his shirt collar, she yanked him towards her.

 

Anders hand wrapped around the back of her neck. He had no desire for this, but he could never have who he wanted. Elissa wasn't a bad option. He needed this, needed someone who wouldn't run. 

A knock on the door pulled the two away from each other, Elissa straightening her dress. When she was back in her seat, Anders straightened his suit. “Come in” he called out, clearing the rasp of his voice afterwards. The door pushed open, Fenris stepping inside. The elf seemed reluctant, as though he was expecting to send him off again. ** _'Serves him right'_**  Anders thought, slightly bitter.

 

Leaning back in his chair, Anders wondered if he could use this setting to his advantage. Fenris took place up by the door, guarding it carefully. It was likely the lack of servants that had drawn the man in. Anders couldn't complain, not if he could attempt to make Fenris jealous. Finishing off his tea, Anders stood up from his chair.

 

Holding out his hand towards Elissa, he bowed slightly. “Will you dance with me?” Anders enquired, keeping a charming smile upon his face. Elissa looked at his hand for a moment, confusion crossing her face.

 

“But there is no music” she pointed out.

 

“We don't need music, my lady. Just follow you're own beat” Anders offered with a wink.

 

Elissa blushed, eyes flickering towards Fenris. When they landed back on Anders, she stood up, grasping his hand. Anders pulled her forward against his body, setting a smooth glide across the small space they had. Feeling Elissa melt against him, Anders lifted her hand towards his shoulder. Placing his own hand upon her face, he twirled her in step to his own. “You're rather beautiful like this. The picture of royalty. Do you think we'd paint a pretty picture, aww the people?” Anders asked, whispering against her mouth.

 

Elissa turned her head away shyly. “I-I” she stuttered out. Anders grasped her chin between his fingers, leaning down to brush his lips upon hers. Pressing more firmly, he drew her against him. Their dance slowed and Elissa leaned into his kiss. Anders let it come to him naturally, sliding both hands to her behind. She made a slight yelp, as he squeezed gently.

 

A throat clearing, had the two of them pulling back from the embrace. Fenris looked uncertain, even as he opened his mouth. “Your highness, I had to interrupt, but we've things to attend before dinner tonight... If you're finished with lunch, I will have a servant escort Elissa to her quarters”.

 

Anders held back the triumphant look that threatened to over take him. “Of course” Anders said, before bowing towards Elissa. “I apologize my lady, but I must take my leave” Anders apologized. Elissa smiled, giving a slight curtsey of her own. Anders turned to take his leave, following after Fenris.

 

Once they were out in the hall, Fenris clasped Anders hand tightly, yanking him along. “Where are we going?” Anders questioned, wondering if he'd simply landed himself in trouble instead.

 

“Your bedroom” Fenris answered back.

 

Anders raised an eyebrow. “My... bedroom?” Anders questioned, excitement rolling through him.

 

“Stop asking questions, mage”.


	8. We Reach the Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Fenders! Welcome to the ending.. Or maybe it's just the beginning?

 

 

                  Fenris had all but dragged him to his bedroom, not that Anders was truthfully resisting much. It was more for show, then anything else. His door was flung opened, closing just as quickly. Fenris pressed him back against the door, caging him in without an escape. “I don't get what game you're playing, mage, but let me make myself perfectly clear. You are mine” Fenris snarled, before leaning into kiss Anders.

 

Anders heart fluttered, beating frantically within his chest. He usually disliked the possessiveness, but coming from Fenris, it was absolutely a turn on. However, one thing stuck in his mind. Pushing against Fenris' chest, Anders managed to get him to stop. “When did we decide I was yours? Didn't you tell me we couldn't?” Anders asked in disbelief. Fenris bowed his head forward, coming to rest upon Anders shoulder.

 

“We'll discuss this later, Anders. Right now, I'm going to show that you are in fact mine” Fenris promised. Anders shivered at the tone, a desperation shooting through him. Reaching to pull Fenris back to him, their lips locked in a rough and bruising kiss. Anders gripped Fenris' shirt in his hands, rocking his hips forward.

 

A whine escaped him, as Fenris drew away. “Clothes. Off” he demanded. Anders didn't think he could move quicker if he tried. In a matter of seconds, he had removed his clothing, tossing it upon the floor in his haste. “Good boy” Fenris praised, before pointing towards the bed. “Go lay down” Fenris told him. Anders obeyed, laying on his back. Propping his legs up, he looking pleadingly at Fenris.

 

Fenris began removing his own clothes, stripping down to his trousers. Watching him approach the bed, anticipation rolled through Anders. His cock stood up stiffly, begging to be touched. Spreading his legs, he resisted the urge to grip himself in hand. Fenris knelled on the bed, looking down upon Anders. Anders felt as though he was on display, but yet he didn't curl in on himself. If the elf wanted to look, who was Anders to deny him an observation. “Am I pretty?” Anders joked.

 

“It's a possibility” Fenris remarked. Anders pouted.

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Anders asked, pretending offense.

 

Fenris leaned over top of him, placing a gentle kiss to his lips. “It means that I think you're pretty.. Another person opinion may vary though”. Lips trailed along Anders jaw, slowly down his collarbone. Fenris sucked lightly causing Anders to gasp. Closing his eyes, he gave into the sensation. Fenris' teeth sank in, Anders automatically bucked his hips up.

 

“N-not to.. ahh... Rush this, but someone will be looking eventually” Anders breathed out, running a hand into Fenris' white locks. Fenris' emerald eyes looked up at him, before he huffed. Nodding his head, Fenris moved down Anders body, spreading his legs to accommodate himself. The first flick of tongue across his hole had the prince whimpering. He wanted to beg, maker did he want to beg. “P-please. I'm not.. nngh.. Fragile” Anders moaned out.

 

A huff of breathe blew against his hole, as Fenris blew out a shaky breathe. Licking around the entrance, Fenris pressed a finger against the tight ring of muscle. “Do you have oil?” he asked. Anders reached into the bed side table, pulling out a small jar. Handing it to Fenris, he chuckled.

 

“What man doesn't have oil in reach of the bed? You can't imagine the pains of being a prince. You can desire but-” Anders explained, sentence cutting off into a broken moan, when two fingers were pressed into his entrance. Thrusting his hips down against them, Anders had to wonder when exactly Fenris had coated his fingers. He didn't care when, as they drove so perfectly into his entrance.

 

“Fenris, nngh” Anders moaned out, closing his eyes. Giving over to the sensations of Fenris, Anders was growing impatient. “Please” the blonde whimpered out, rocking his hips. This wasn't the stretch he wanted, he wanted Fenris, needed Fenris. As Fenris' fingers pulled out, a disappointed sound escaped the blonde. “Fill me” he begged.

 

Fenris' eyes widened at that and within seconds, the head of his cock was pressing up against Anders entrance.  ** _'When had his trousers been opened?'_**  Anders wondered. He couldn't recall the elf undoing them. All thoughts died out, when the elf pushed into him. The blonde's hands tangled into the sheets, heavy pants leaving him. Soon the elf was fully seated inside of him.

 

“Fuck me, maker, please, Fenris” Anders begged, moving his hips to coax Fenris into moving. Fenris instead reached out, gripping his hips.

 

“Impatient, aren't we?” Fenris purred, leaning down to capture the prince's lips. Anders moaned into the kiss, trying to move against the grip upon him. When he couldn't get what he wanted, a desperate whine escaped him. A chuckle vibrated through the kiss, when Fenris moved back. His eyes shone with something that Anders couldn't quite place.

 

Before he could read more into it, those hips rocked into him, picking up a brutal pace. Anders cried out, tossing his head back, as his heels dug into the bed. His moans filled the room causing Fenris to clamp a hand over his mouth. “Hush. You wouldn't wish for us to get caught, your highness” Fenris warned, as his balls slapped against Anders ass.

 

Anders licked his hand, moving up to his fingers. Sucking a digit into his mouth, Anders did as he would to Fenris' dick. A throaty groan left the man above him. It'd been so long since he'd been filled by a man. It felt so right, so bloody good. He just hoped it would never stop. Fenris changed the angle of his thrust and only biting down on the finger within his mouth, stopped Anders from screaming.

 

Fenris pulled his finger back, that wicked gleam within his eyes. “I-I-” Anders breathed out, babbles falling from his mouth. The elf's hand curled around Anders erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

 

“Cum for me” Fenris breathed out, his brutal pace becoming uncoordinated. Anders gave into the sensations coiling throughout his body, giving into the heat and the passion. Breathing in heavily through his nose, he tried to hold on, just a little longer, just a little more.

 

With a flick of Fenris' wrist, Anders fell over the edge. A scream tore from him, one Fenris was quick to cover with a kiss. A few more rough thrusts of the elf's hips and he followed after the blonde prince. Panting, the two man slowly can down from their high. A hand reached up to wiped sweat laced hair out of Anders face.

 

Fenris rolled to lay down beside him, neither talking for a few moments. Anders didn't know what to say. It had been amazing, but what if this was a one time thing? What if it never happened again? Anders eyes clenched shut at the threat of tears. ** _'No more crying'_**  he told himself. Fenris' hand brushing over his. “I'm not leaving you, mage. Stop worrying over it” Fenris' muttered, before turning to face him.

 

Anders looked over to him, eyebrows raising. “What happened to we can't?” Anders asked for a second time. Fenris moved over to him, placing a kiss to his collarbone.

 

“What happened is a crazy prince caught my interest... a mage of all things.. I have watched you suffer and I want to protect you. Let me protect you” Fenris told him, his voice a hushed whisper. Anders felt tears prickle the corner of his eyes, but this time for a totally different reason. The mage hating elf wanted to protect him? It seemed absolutely insane. The type of insane he read in fairy tales.

 

“I want you to protect me” Anders whispered, leaning into capture his lips. “Please stay”.

 

“I will stay. For you”.

 


End file.
